Beautiful Eyes
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: Um dia que Nina e Ian passam juntos. Apenas mais um dia. Talvez! Nian.


**Disclaimer:** Nina e Ian não são meus,se fossem eu teria uma vida muito mais interessante e badalada.

**Sinopse:** Maracujá pode tirar seu sono,tudo depende da forma que lhe for apresentado

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama,ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper: **Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev

**Spoilers: **Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos: **Apenas mais uma one-shot sobre os dois.

—

N/A: Essa fic não precisa ser uma continuação de Insônia,mas se vocês quiserem considerar,okay ;)

N/A²: Jama-lynx é o gato (a) - não sei -,da Nina. E o Moke é aquele gato laranja do Ian.

N/A³: Não acho que seja uma songfic,mas eu só consegui finalizar quando escutei Beautiful Eyes,da Taylor Swift. E quando comecei estava inspirada em When I'm With You do Westlife. Vocês podem escutar as duas, são muito fofas.

—

Ele já havia terminado com Megan há um bom tempo, sabe é muito estranho ver como as coisas estão em constante mudança. Há um ano atrás se dissessem que eles não estariam mais juntos ele ficaria muito irritado.

Ian a amava, ou pelo menos achou isso por alguns anos. Ele sempre pensou em amor como uma coisa imutável, por mais que a vida nos trouxesse várias surpresas ele sempre pensou no amor como um acontecimento épico.

Acreditava que o sentimento era muito especial e que não acontecia mais de uma vez na vida. Nós nos apaixonaríamos várias vezes na vida, mas amor era único. Agora ter a certeza que nós poderemos encontrar era outro assunto, às vezes você o perde e nem vê.

Se perguntar o real motivo dele ter terminado com Megan ele vai ficar mudo, não que o assunto o incomodasse.

Ian simplesmente _não_ sabia o que responder.

Não era o trabalho excessivo que ocupava seus dias, não era o fato de ter um tempo livre e gravar alguns episódios para _Lost_ que o ocupava demais, ele simplesmente _queria_ se manter ocupado.

O tempo livre entre a primeira e segunda temporada não o impediriam de visitá-la caso realmente quisesse. Ele andava tendo vários eventos pra promover Vampire Diaries e até recebendo alguns prêmios por isso, eventos no qual ele não levou Megan a nenhum deles.

Ele andava tempo demais com Paul e Nina. Nina. Era com ela que ele almoçava ou passava seu tempo livre.

Jama-lynx subiu em seu colo e ele se assustou. Os pensamentos evaporaram e Ian se concentrou no ronronar do gato em seu colo. Ele era apaixonado por essa pequena bola de pêlo.

Na verdade sua paixão por felinos se estendia a Moke também. Aquele bicho laranja que deveria estar dormindo em algum canto do apartamento ou embaixo da cama. O que não era novidade.

- Cadê sua dona bichano? – Ian fez um carinho de leve na cabeça do felino que logo depois saiu de seu colo. Parecia ter entendido a pergunta.

Nina de repente apareceu na sala de seu apartamento com um copo de café na mão.

- Falando de mim? – Ela sorriu e se sentou no braço da poltrona que Ian estava brincando com o gato até alguns segundos atrás.

Os braços do moreno circularam a cintura de sua co-star.

- Sempre.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa? Sair pra almoçar? – Nina sinceramente não agüentava mais comer macarrão instantâneo ou salada crua. Na verdade eram as únicas especialidades de Ian.

Eles já haviam conversado a respeito disso, alguém ali precisava aprender a cozinhar coisas gostosas. Mas, diga-se de passagem, que a última tentativa não deu certo.

O Ministério da Saúde proibiu a saída daquelas panquecas ao fogo. A única coisa que ganharam foram roupas cheias de farinha e a cozinha uma tremenda bagunça.

Ian a encarou bem nos olhos como se implorasse pra não terem que sair daquele apartamento.

- Podemos pedir comida aqui. Aquele restaurante japonês faz entrega. – E como ele não precisava de um esforço sobrenatural pra conseguir o que queria.

Nina saiu em direção da cozinha pra buscar o telefone.

- Aprende a cozinhar logo, essa história não dá certo. – Ela gritou da cozinha com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava sendo divertido o que eles tinham no momento.

Nina detestava rótulos e sempre achou que as relações se desgastavam ou acabavam muito antes do real começo porque as pessoas insistiam em dar nomes as suas companhias.

Existem namoros, noivados e casamentos. O que não estiver dentre os três não precisava de nomes.

Ian tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento bonito e longo. Não ficaria legal assumir outro logo em seguida.

Não que de fato isso fosse importante, eles simplesmente achavam que não era o momento. Eles gostavam dos seus momentos juntos, mas tornar a coisa toda oficial é algo que não estava na lista das dez primeiras coisas a se fazer por alguns meses.

Quando Nina voltou da cozinha se sentaram pra ver alguma coisa na TV, na verdade ela queria assistir Glee e ele ficou sem opções, a não ser esperar a comida chegar.

Particularmente musicais nunca foram seus programas favoritos, mas compensava ter sua co-star deitada ao seu colo, totalmente distraída e cantarolando uma música baixa e soava conforme os personagens também cantavam. Isso valia a pena.

Após acabar Glee, ou a parte que ela conseguiu assistir depois de Ian cismar em roubar alguns beijos no meio do programa. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, é claro.

Aquelas mãos grandes e pálidas alisavam seu cabelo num carinho leve, algo que a faria dormir logo. Vampire Diaries sugava suas energias pra bem longe e estar deitada em qualquer canto a deixava com vontade de dormir.

- Com sono, outra vez? – Ian perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, ela já havia dormido algumas horas atrás.

Os olhos, benditos olhinhos com o poder de fazer alguém se perder naquela imensidão. Nina acenou a cabeça em concordância:

- Sua culpa. Esses carinhos me deixam sonolenta e preguiçosa, não vou deixar você ir embora. – Provavelmente em alguns minutos estaria adormecida novamente.

- Isso é horrível, porque significa que eles estão te deixando entediada. Mas eu gosto da parte de não ir embora. – O moreno bagunçou os cabelos longos de Nina.

Ela subiu o corpo sorrateiramente até estar sentada no colo de Ian.

- Não! Eles são ótimos e não estava reclamando. – Nina disse e em seguida segurou o rosto e se permitiu se perder naquele olhar, naquela cor.

Nina encostou os lábios só pra sentir a textura, como sempre fazia toda vez que o beijava. Tocava cada parte, sentia cada pedacinho daqueles lábios perfeitos pra depois ousar invadindo aquela boca e procurando por sua língua.

Seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito, tinha algo diferente em beijá-lo e um medo lhe percorreu a espinha, não queria responder internamente. Isso é se tivesse de fato uma resposta.

Eles só encerraram o beijo quando os pulmões exigiam um pouco de ar e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo em silêncio.

- Sabe eu gosto disso, quer dizer...Do que temos. – Foi estranho dizer aquilo depois de tanto tempo sem todo aquele lance de conquista e blá blá blá. Sinceramente talvez ele tivesse ficando velho demais. Mas dizem que tem coisas que a gente nunca esquece como fazer, tipo andar de bicicleta.

- Você não acha que está muito cedo pra isso? – Nina mordeu o lábio um pouco receosa, afinal ela não queria falar nada desagradável e estragar o momento. Mas a estrela de Vampire Diaries não gostava de falar as coisas por impulso, não que ela não de Ian. Porque seria uma tremenda mentira.

Ela gostava...E muito.

- Eu digo que gosto de você e você me pergunta senão é está cedo demais. – Ian deu um sorriso debochado, ele e sua boca grande. Nota mental: Precisava lembrar que Nina não era como as outras garotas.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos quase se arrependendo de ter deixado aquilo começar, quer dizer não de fato arrependimento, mas ela avisou como as coisas aconteceriam. Não foi falta de aviso.

Nina tinha colocado todas as cartas na mesa que não era de sua personalidade dizer que gostava ou estava apaixonada por alguém, a pessoas teriam de conhecê-la bem o suficiente pra sentir isso sem precisar dizer com todas as letras.

- Olha eu... – Ela ia começar a se explicar, mas daí a campainha tocou. Ótima hora não?

Eles almoçaram em silêncio e Nina estava começando a se sentir pior. Ela nunca gostou de machucar as pessoas, mas queria saber como dizer o que sentia. Era complicado.

Toda vez que pensava em dizer as coisas que sentiam sua voz simplesmente sumia, talvez porque um tremendo nó se formasse na sua garganta e as lágrimas quentes cismavam em queimar seu rosto.

Ela não sabia demonstrar sentimentos, mesmo que eles fossem fortes demais.

- Ian... – Ela sussurrou tocando sua mão que estava apoiada em cima da mesa, talvez aquilo atraísse a atenção dele que não havia a encarado durante o almoço.

Ele ergueu os olhos azuis, provavelmente por educação.

Nina respirou fundo e torceu pra que aquilo não soasse sem pé, nem cabeça ou que ela acabasse atropelando as palavras. De fato, ela não tinha nascido pra isso.

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Stare right into my eyes_

_And sometimes I think of you late at night_

_I don't know why_

_I wanna be somewhere_

_Where you are_

_I wanna be where_

- Eu não sei fazer essas coisas, mas espero que você entenda. Não dizer não significa que eu não sinta.

E Ian a beijou de um jeito diferente de todas as outras vezes. Era mais intenso e agora ela não parecia tão arrependida de dizer tudo aquilo pra ele.

- Deixem as pessoas saberem que você cantou Taylor Swift pra mim.

A única resposta que recebeu, foi um soco. Que tinha doído.

- Não faça eu me arrepender de dizer essas coisas. E te odiar.

Talvez estivesse na hora de encarar alguma relação e Ian parecia a pessoa certa no momento. _Eles_ pareciam ser o certo agora.

**FIM**

—

Essa então é oficialmente a minha segunda fic I/N. Espero que vocês gostem.  
Review e chocolate fazem bem pra mim, certo?  
Acho que em breve vocês verão mais dessas por aqui.  
Beijos :B


End file.
